The Ultimate Crossover: The Slime Returns of the Reviving
The Slime Returns of the Reviving in the trivia crossover. Plot Even this previously in the The Control of Fortress, even this another 100% Power Form Frieza was attacks at Arceus. 100% Power Form Frieza (Heroes Ultron Reborn): Hold this, Arceus! Arceus using Flamethrower to the Krillin, killing him. 100% Power Form Frieza (Heroes Ultron Reborn): No! (prepares to disk) Homing Destructo Disk! When Homing Destructo Disk throws at the Arceus but Red Chain was cracked and Arceus exploded. MOVIE SONG! 100% Power Form Frieza (Heroes Ultron Reborn): (when his reverted into normal and landed to the ground) Krillin, was died. Ben (BTDE and BTH): What. Ben (BTH): That's even Legendary Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza Advanced Version SR VGT LITE was killed here! Ben (BTDE): Prenty, were the even this another was died? Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): It's even this another here? When Babidi after using Mind Control. Ben (BTH): Uh... that's even another the mind control was my control was live? Ben (BTDE): That even turned into Super Saiyan 2 Majin Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE?! Ben (BTH): That even this another long, the Super Android 17 is coming up. Ben (BTDE): No way! It's not here, doesn't work!? Ben (BTH): Now live! Mind Control was cracked apart. Ben (BTH): That another here to back! (when after turned eyes to using transform to Majin form) ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): Stop that, this is another Spopovich and Gohenks was die! Ben (BTDE): NOT! Even this another back along, the Majin Ben away! Ben (BTH): No... that even this expose power.... ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! (when his transforms into Majin Ben) When Majin Ben was formed. Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): What the HFIL!? Ben (BTDE): It even not work! (transform) Gooooooooop! When Goku was landed to Majin Ben. Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): Not away! When his a turned into any form. Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): Oh... god. Frieza (Heroes Ultron Reborn): It's even another False Super Saiyan!? Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): (when attack and towards to Majin Ben) Majin Ben after kicked at the Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE's stomach. Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Reborn): Even die! (when falls to the ground) Ben (Omniverse): (shouts) Perodua Viva! In the King Kai's planet... False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): (he's walked out to King Kai) Hello, King Kai. King Kai (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Oh... Yamcha (with Halo, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I just it back, after Majin Ben was here. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): Yamcha!? Chiaotzu (with Halo, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Holy god. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): That's purpose, even this during my False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE. Chiaotzu (with Halo, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): No way, it's got Super Saiyan 2 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE! False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): I had just it back. (using Clockwork's abilities and to Time Travel similar to Goku's Instant Transmission) (Back to Ben) False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): (teleports into the scene on Searched Ben's Technology and confronts Majin Ben) Ben! Goku (Dragon Ball Z): (yawns) Can we just take a location for battle? I'm so bored! False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): I see you, Goku. (looks to Goku) I going here, Goku sleep. Goku (Dragon Ball Z): I'm wanna take a location for battle is... Thieves Den. When Majin Ben transformed. Majin NRG (BTH): NRG! (shot laser at the False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE but no effect like Goku) False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): I had we not effecting to here. I want even this doing back. Majin NRG attacks False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE to dodged. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): Woah, It's doing my self to can using Clockwork's Powers and Abilities and Weaknesses. Majin NRG was shot laser and breaks False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE's arm. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): I want back! (when regenerates his arm) Majin NRG was transformed into Fasttrack and speeding off to slashing False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE to towards at Ben. Ben (Omniverse): Oh! Not you done! (when transforms) Humungousaur! (catching False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE) Gotcha! (when lands and detransforms) Majin Fasttrack was detransformed into Majin Ben and disappears. When Evil Eon appears to the Ben's Team. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (with Halo, Heroes Fusion Reborn): Okay. That's back, King Kai! When Halo disappears at False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE's head. False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE (Heroes Fusion Reborn): What? TBC... --z-- VerAgent12 References Trivia *False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE was another just back in time and after demonstated in the Clockwork's abilitieshttp://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Clockwork#Powers_and_Abilities and Goku's technique.http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Techniques_used_by_Goku *False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE has confirmed in the new series, Ben 10 Heroes: Fusion Reborn. *Ben was mentioned by False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE. *Evil Eon was attacking and using Time Ray to False Super Saiyan Full-Power Perodua Alza SR EXi LITE but immune to Time's attack. Category:Crossover Trivia movies